On In A Million
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: HinataxNaruto. . “Y-yes Naruto-kun?” she whispered. Summary: Hinata is thinking and Naruto comes. SONGfic.


I Don't Own Naruto.

**Thanks for the Reviews on: Hinata, the Shinigami Princess!**

**Here's a ONEshot I would like too make for you**

**Its: NarutoxHinata **

**With the other pairings of (My choice) **

**NejixSakura**

**TentenxLee**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**InoxChoji**

**(Sorry if you don't like pairings, deal with it)**

**Song: One In A Million**

**Artist: Hannah Montana. **

_**Lyrics**_

**Pov**

_Flashback_

'Thought'

"Talking"

**Enjoy! **

**N**ormal **POV**

They've been friends for a while. They actually _act _like a couple. People usually ask, but all they do is blush and say "No" but they both wish they were.

_**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true**_

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

Hinata sighed as she watched Sakura get scooped into Neji's arms as she just giggled. Hinata was a bit sad. Her friends were actually with someone. Everyone but Her. She wishes she was with the one she fell in love with all that time ago.

But, people say he's too dense to figure it out. Go figure. They're 19 now. And not even has he asked her for a simple date. She felt her heart break each day when she saw him look at different girls. Or rammbel on about Sakura & Neji. O how good Neji had it. He'd say. Even Lee had Tenten, Choji had Ino and Shimaru had Temari.

Frowning she walked to a small park with only 2 swings and small pond. Only She & Naruto knew about this.

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million**_

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

She only wanted him to be happy, she knew she wasn't good enough for him…

She wishes she was more pretty, confident. Not too shy to say the simplet things, even if they were _Best Friends…._

"Hinata-chan?" asks a voice from behind. She gasped slightly and turned too see Naruto. A wide spred grin on his face. "O-oh, Hello Naruto-kun" she said. Flashing a warm smile.

"Can I join you?" he asks. She raised a brow. He grinned and sat down. "Right, no asking" he mummbled. She watched him in the coner of her eyes. He rocked back and forth on his swings. But he sneezed and fell straight off and face-planted onto the ground. Which made her erupt into a fit of giggles. He smirked slightly a small blush covering his cheeks. "You think that was funny, eh?" he asked, slyly. She sighed and got up, offering a hand too him. Hes smirk got bigger and pulled her ontop of him.

"Pay back!" he yelled and started tickling her.

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I am have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**_

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things

"S-stop Naruto-k-kun!" she squeaked while laughing. "I win again!" he said, smiling. Tye soon calmed down, and realised the position they were in. Blushing. Naruto was on his back and Hinata was stradling his waist.

"s-sossry" she whispered. Sliding off him.

_**Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)**_

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

"Its okay" when he said that, a small blush adoring his cheeks. Then, a silence fell on them. The other, wishing to say something.

_**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time(whoa)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)**_

"Hin-Hinata" Naruto said. She glanced at him. But she whished she didn't. He _was_ right in her face. Only a 2inch gap. "Y-yes Naruto-kun?" she whispered. "Well, when I wa saway training. I done somme thinking" 'Crap' Hinata thought. "And, well I was wondering…do you Love m-me?" he asked.

Hinata went a bright red color. And almost fainted. Instead of that, she leaned in. Pressing her lips against his. Giving her confidence too the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck,

After, about 2 minutes. They broke the kiss. Foreheads resting against each-other. "I've loved you for the longest time…" she said. "I love you too…You're _My _one in a million" he said. Giving her another kiss….

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)  
You're one in a million**_

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this One shot. Sorry if its short. **

**Review if you want.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
